


The Rainbow Noshery

by ciygnus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Asexuality, Bisexuality, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Homophobia, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Humor, Trans Character, Transgender, all this tagging is making me cry, also you're related to moniwa (you're cousins), and flirts for fun cuz they cool like that, and you attended datekou so ur the closest to them, don't worry though no one gets hurt bc i can't hurt my children, everyone in shiratorizawa is in a poly relationship, kenma oikawa and the reader are genderfluid af, look at all these tags jc, michimiya is the coolest pansexual friend you could ever ask for, pansexuality, the reader is asexual and demiromantic, will add more tags and characters when i need to, yachi and kiyoko have the most precious relationship ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciygnus/pseuds/ciygnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noshery | 'näSHerē | noun  (pl. nosheries)<br/>a restaurant or snack bar</p>
<p>Your two moms own an LGBTQ+ café, the only queer-friendly café in the city. Since the day they first opened up the café you've spent every last free second hanging out in the place until you were old enough to work there and help your mothers run the place. In all your years working at the family café, you've met your fair share of fun, interesting people who were queer like you and who you'd quickly befriend. It isn't always so easy however, as the queer community is always under attack by bigots who don't accept you guys. But you don't let their meaningless harsh insults get to you. You have each other's backs for support. Together, you guys can get through this. With strength in numbers, you guys are strong.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Take all of the haikyuu kids and put them in the same college and add in every single sexual orientation and gender identity headcanon that I have, and what do you get? Lot of gay children and memes and just about everyone getting in deep trouble. Seriously, the cops had to be involved at least five times because of all the crazy shit you guys do.</p>
<p>Aka the café/college au nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS MY FIRST FANFIC SERIES!!! I'M SUPER PUMPED TO WRITE THIS!!  
> In honor of LGBT Pride Month, one-year since gay marriage was legalized in my country (the US), the Stonewall riots that began on June 28, 1969, and as a tribute to the Orlando shooting victims, I'm beginning a series for haikyuu that focuses on the queer community and the issues and oppression that us queer people face. As such, there WILL be many characters who will go through panic attacks and such from the hate, but it'll all be alright in the end. Also, remember that it's alright to express your true self and to not hate yourself for how you are and that i love you and to love yourself. Just like me, there are people out there who love you unconditionally.  
> Like I said, I'm really excited about this series and hope you'll enjoy it! ( *｀ω´)

At six o'clock, the city was still sleepy from the late hours before five in the morning.

You walked to your mothers' café, The Rainbow Basket, at a slow and careful pace. You were still tired and longed for more rest, but you had work to do. Besides, going to the café was something you looked forward to everyday.

The café's little doorbell rang as you opened the front door. The smell of coffee and smoothies and sweet and savory treats hit your nose with delicious smells, making you hungry. You yawned as you walked towards the counter and cash registers.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you make sure to have enough rest?" one of your mothers, [Surname] Ayame, asked you from the coffee machines.

"'Morning mom. Yeah, I slept enough. Still kind of tired though," you replied while giving her a quick hug. You entered the _Employees Only_ room and put your bag in one of the lockers and got changed. You slipped on a dark teal apron over your tan t-shirt and short dark blue overalls and pinned your name tag to your shirt. Tying the apron securely against your back, you exited the room and back out to the registers. You usually were able to either man the cash register or cook in the kitchen, but you preferred working at the register since it allowed you to talk with visitors and friends.

"Honey, you look a little bit tired. Are you sure you had enough rest last night?" your other mother, [Surname] Manami, asked you as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry," you reassured her with a smile. _Okay, maybe I did stay up a bit late reading fanfics last night. But it was a really good fic series!_

She nodded and returned the smile and gave your other mother a kiss on the cheek before re-entering the kitchen. You smiled at the two of them showing affection to each other before turning back to the register. You typed in a few letters to sign in to it. Once that was done you leaned against the counter and propped your elbows on the countertop to rest your chin on your palms.

Nobody had come in yet so you had time to let your eyes look around the place and let your thoughts wander. The Rainbow Basket was a spacious café with pine wood flooring and white and dark red brick walls. Large, clear windows lined the front and right side of the café from where you were standing and spherical lights hung from the high ceiling. Vintage chairs and tables were spread out around the place and chairs that spun lined up along the long counter. The kitchen and counter were in the center, forming a rounded rectangle in the center of the café. In one corner was a mini library for reading and relaxing while off to the left was a stage for performances complete with stage lights. And in the back of the café were the restrooms and the lower floor for extra space in case there was ever a flood of customers (which has happened before on occasion.) It was a nice, vintage, and urban café that your mothers owned. And it was the only queer-friendly café in the city, which was something you and your mothers took pride in.

"[Name]?"

The sudden deep voice calling for you snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see one of your friends, Sawamura Daichi.

"Yo, Daich! You're up earlier than usual," you greeted him with a grin.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I wanted to get to the library early so I could squeeze in more studying before my morning classes. I have a test coming up soon for one of them."

"I see, I see. Is it the usual for you today?"

"Sure. Could you get Suga's usual as well?"

"Coming right up!" You wrote down the order and handed it to a co-worker. You turned back to Daichi. "Hey, where _is_ Suga by the way?"

Sugawara Koushi was Daichi's boyfriend. They lived together in their own dorm. "He's still sleeping. I wanted to get him his favorite coffee before heading for the campus's library," Daichi replied.

"Aww, such a sweet and caring boyfriend you are. Suga must love being treated so lovingly by you. In public and in the sheets." You grinned and gave him a knowing look.

Daichi's face reddened at your suggestive remark. He groaned. "Oh my god, not now [Name]. It's too early for this."

You laughed. "Sorry, just joking with you."

"I still can't believe you're asexual and yet you can flirt and make innuendos so smoothly at the same time."

"Not all asexuals are shy, hateful people like the stupid, pathetic stereotype we're put under."

"I know, I know."

Once the orders were done you handed the two drinks to Daichi. "Here ya go Daichi. Have a nice day! See you tomorrow!"

"I _will_ be coming by again later with Suga and the others you know."

"Yes I know that."

You two smiled before laughing. After grabbing the two drinks, Daichi waved goodbye and left the café. A few customers came by after that but only to pick up orders, so none of them stayed long enough so that you could chat with them.

Around eight in the morning was when rush hour finally began. More customers started coming in to either order something quick or to sit and chat with friends or just sit by themselves and be comfortable with themselves if they were too shy to interact with others.

The rush hour ended at ten o'clock. Which was around the same time when your first morning class was about to begin. Rush hour wouldn't begin again until lunchtime, which was when you would be coming by for lunch with your friends.

You took off your pin and slipped it into the pocket of your apron. "Mom! Mother! My shift's over now. I'm heading to my morning class now," you informed your mothers.

"Okay sweetie! See you later!" They both called out to you.

You gave them a peace sign as you exited the café. Hiking up your backpack onto your back, you navigated your way to the campus. You already had all of your books and notes for your classes, so there was no need to go back to your home to get anything.

You arrived at your first class with just enough time left to spare. You exhaled and slid off your bag and set it neatly on the ground next to your seat. You started taking out your notes for the class.

"Yo! [Name]!"

You looked up to see who had called your name. You saw two more good friends of yours, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma, approaching you. Kuroo had his hand held up to wave at you while Kenma only sent a smile and nod in your direction. Oh, they were dating by the way.

You smiled at them. "Good morning Kuroo and Kenma!"

"Well morning is almost over, but I guess so." Kenma took the spot on your right.

You rolled your eyes but kept your smile. "We still got like, two hours Kenma. It's still morning to me at least."

"'Morning [Name]. How was the morning shift?" Kuroo greeted back as he took his seat, naturally, next to Kenma.

You shrugged. "The usual. As usual."

"Ah, I see."

"You guys wanna head over to The Rainbow Basket after class for lunch?"

"You know we could never say no to that offer," Kuroo grinned. Kenma nodded in agreement.

"Great! I'll give you two a discount!"

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that [Name]?" Kenma asked.

"Obviously Kenma. My moms own the place and I practically co-own the place with them."

"For all we know you'd probably end up giving everyone a discount," Kuroo remarked with that cheeky grin of his.

"Whatever Kuroo. I'm just too kind like that. Unlike you."

Kuroo placed a hand on his chest. "Hey, I'm always this kind."

Kenma looked at him with a skeptical look while you side-eyed him. Kuroo started breaking out in a sweat, worried that you guys seriously didn't think he was kind. You laughed at his reaction while Kenma smiled and reached over to kiss Kuroo on the nose, running a hand through his permanent bedhead.

"You dummy. Of course we know you're kind. I've known you since we were kids and I know the kind of person you are," Kenma told him.

Kuroo gave a silent squeal and hugged Kenma in a tight embrace. "I love you Kenma!"

Kenma chuckled softly, although blushing a bit, flustered from the public display of affection. "Love you too Tetsu."

"Hey, class started like three minutes ago and you two already missed some of the notes," you told them without looking up from your notebook as you were writing stuff down.

They looked at you with blank white eyes before snapping out of it and quickly opening up their own notebooks to get the information down.

 

 

You stretched your arms as you exited the lecture hall with your friends. "Okay, let's hurry and head over to my moms' café! I'm starving!"

"Right behind you bro," Kuroo said as he held Kenma's hand.

"[Name]! You guys! Wait up!"

You three stopped in your tracks and turned your heads to the left. You saw more of your friends, Nishinoya Yuu, Yaku Morisuke, and Watari Shinji, as well as Nishinoya and Yaku's boyfriends, Azumane Asahi and Haiba Lev respectively. Watari was asexual—just like you—and biromantic. Your group greeted them all as they joined you.

"You guys want to come with us for lunch to the café?" you asked them.

"Heck yeah, your moms' café is the best one in the city," Nishinoya replied, grinning at you. The other four agreed with him.

"Nice! Let's head over then! Watari?" You held out your arm for the bluish-gray eyed male.

He chuckled and linked his arm with the one you offered him. "As you wish [Name]."

"Onward, my friends!" you exclaimed, your other hand extended out to point in the direction of the café.

The Rainbow Basket was six blocks away from the campus, so that gave you guys enough time to chat. Lev started up a debate over which was better to eat: grilled squid or boiled squid. Yaku and Kuroo chose opposite sides. Asahi panicked and declared he was neutral on the subject, while Nishinoya laughed and reassured his boyfriend and said boiled squid was the best, taking Yaku's side. You went with grilled because you preferred nicely toasted food. Lev admitted he had to go with grilled too. Yaku was taken aback at the fact that his tall boyfriend choose the other option and not the same as his. Kenma went with boiled.

You all turned to Watari. "What about you Watari?"

"Ehh, neither one of them. I like thawed."

You tilted your heads in confusion. "...What?"

"Hey, the café's just over there, so let's hurry and go in," Watari pointed out.

You all just stood there before shaking your heads to get rid of your daze and went along with the libero's preference. As you tried reaching for the door handle the door suddenly burst open and a blur whizzed past you guys. After spending a few moments of blinking and registering what just happened, you swung the door open. You came face to face with one of your mothers.

"What just—?"

"That boy stole some cash from one of the registers," she explained.

"What?! Yaku, Nishinoya, Watari! You guys come with me to catch him! The rest of you stay here and wait!" you commanded.

The three liberos were quick to respond and followed you, taking off down the street after the guy. He was a pretty good and fast runner. You could tell he was good at parkour, seeing as he nimbly leaped over cars and used poles and lampposts to swing himself in different directions. He tried shaking you guys off by making random turns on the streets, thinking he could outrun you guys and lose you. But you guys were just as fast. He was caught by surprise when Nishinoya and Watari came to a halt in front of him, forcing him to stop. With the help of Yaku, who picked you up effortlessly, he threw you towards the guy. He didn't even see it coming as you grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the ground.

"Hold it mister! Before you try to run off again, please hand over the money back that you stole." You held out your hand, awaiting for the money.

The guy grumbled before handing it back to you. "Sorry."

"It's all right. If you wanted to steal or shoplift, you should've asked and let us known first."

He did a double-take. "Wait...what?"

"Oh, don't worry, we never punish people who try to rob from us. We understand that people who try to rob us have a reason why. We know that deep inside, everyone has good in them. For example, I'm guessing you're homeless?"

He was only made more confused at how you hit the nail on the head. "Yeah...How did you know?"

"You look like you haven't eaten anything decent in over a month. I'm assuming you stole from us to have money to get food?"

"U-um, yes."

You took back out the wad of cash he had stolen and handed some twenty dollar bills to him. "Here. This should last you at the most three months. Make sure you spend it carefully."

"What are you doing?" he asked, completely mystified by the situation. "I just stole from you guys. You're...giving me money after what I did?"

"Like I said, we know everyone has good in them somewhere inside. I don't know you, but I'm sure you're not a bad kid. Just unfortunate to be homeless. Here, I know a shelter you can go to for help." You took out a mini notebook and pen from your back pocket. You wrote down the address and handed it to him. "Just keep heading down this street until you reach that stop sign five blocks down from here and then make a right. You'll run right into it. The shelter is LGBTQ+ friendly and welcomes anyone. They also have programs to help you get back on your feet. It's okay. You'll be okay."

He felt his eyes stinging with tears. Nobody had shone him as much kindness as this in such a long time. For as long as he had been stuck in this situation. He quickly rubbed at his eyes. "Oh my god, thank you...Just, thank you so much."

You smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem! You're going to all right kid!"

He managed a smile. You guys waved goodbye to him as he went off to find the shelter.

"You sure he's going to be all right?" Nishinoya asked you.

"I'm sure."

"At least he'll be safe now rather than being stuck on the streets with nowhere to go to," Yaku noted.

Watari turned to you with a smile. "That's a really nice thing you did for him. You're a great person [Name]."

"He would've most likely starved to death if I hadn't helped, so how could I not help him," you grinned back.

"Should we head back now?" Yaku suggested.

"Of course. The others are still waiting for us. And I'm still hungry! Let's hurry! We have the tuna special today and I don't want to miss it!"

They all smiled at your reason and walked back to the café with you. When you arrived Kuroo, Kenma, Asahi, and Lev were still waiting on the same spot by the entrance underneath the rainbow flag blowing in the wind.

"How'd it go?" Asahi asked.

"He wasn't a bad kid, just really scared. He didn't have anywhere safe to go to. I gave him directions to the shelter nearby," you answered.

"If that's so, he'll be safe there," Kenma said.

You nodded. They all looked relieved that it didn't turn into something bad.

You walked over to the entrance door and reopened it. You turned back to them with a smile and spread your arm, the large rainbow flag billowing out from above.

"No need to worry about the guy, he'll be okay now at the shelter. Welcome to The Rainbow Basket! We are now open for business!"


	2. Stop Touching the Child

Your Saturday shift was interrupted halfway by a wild Hinata Shouyou.

As usual, he was energetic even if it was early in the morning. He attended the same college as you along with his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio. You always wondered, though, how they managed to be in each other's presence as they were always bickering over the smallest things due to a friendly rivalry. But they would always resolve the conflict and resume being the cute and dorky couple they were.

A couple of hours into your shift, the doorbell rang as it was opened, causing you to look up from the tablet you were using to read to pass time. Your eyes first focused on Hinata's familiar fluffy orange hair before meeting Hinata's eyes. With the undercut he had and the various piercings on his ears, he really rocked the punk/hipster/bad boy look. Not that he's actually one. No, he was too much of a volleyball nerd to even think about the thought of being a delinquent.

You waved at him. "How's it going Hinata?"

"Hey [Name]! I'm good!" He walked up to the counter and sat in one of the seats lined along it. The seat was the kind where you could swivel on the spot. Hinata, being the restless person he is, immediately began spinning himself around.

"I swear, you do that every single time," you laughed.

Hinata laughed with you. "These seats are so fun that I can't help it."

"Same here though. ADHD is not fun to us sometimes. So what can I get you Hinata?" you asked, picking up your notepad and pen to write.

"I'll just have a latte and egg sandwich. You know how I can't handle strong coffee."

"Right. Got it." You gave his order to a co-worker who brought it to the kitchen.

You turned back to him. "Where's Kageyama this morning? He's usually with you since you two always compete to be the first one at the campus or here or with pretty much any other thing."

"He stayed up late again watching volleyball match videos. He was still very sleepy when I woke up so I let him rest some more," he sighed.

"And that's exactly why he wears glasses now—because he stays up watching too many videos of volleyball matches and puts a strain on his eyes," you reminded.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed. "My dumb dumb being a dumb dumb as usual."

You two continued talking, which made your shift less boring and helped pass the time. Even long after Hinata finished his food he remained to keep you company.

The doorbell rang once again, making you two look up. In entered three very well known people from your college (also your friends)—Daishou Suguru, Tendou Satori, and Oikawa Tooru. Whenever the three were seen together that was a bad sign and it was best recommended that you hightailed out of there, as they were one of the many meme teams within your large friend circle and college. Seriously, they were _good_ at roasting people.

You and Hinata would've escaped by now but you were currently manning the register and couldn't ditch Hinata or leave your post while the orangette's only means of escape was being blocked.

Daishou gave you a peace sign. "Hi [Name]. Nice seeing you this morning."

You smiled at him. "Hey Daishou, Tendou, Oikawa." You turned to Oikawa. "What pronouns are you going by today Oikawa?"

"Masculine pronouns! I feel very boyish today," he replied with his usual cheerful tone.

"Oho, a wild Hinata has appeared! What's up Orange?" Tendou said to Hinata, who sent a peace sign back to the redhead and replied "I'm good."

"Where's Blueberry, Shouyou?" Oikawa asked.

"He's sleeping in. He stayed up last night watching volleyball matches. He said he'd catch up with us at practice a little later," Hinata replied.

"Hmm? What's this? Is Tobio still trying to outmatch me even though we're on the same team now?" Oikawa taunted.

"Heeeey, no fighting in the café. Don't touch the child or I'll kick you out," you warned the brunette.

Oikawa chuckled and held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, just joking!"

"Jeez, nine in the morning and you're already in hot water with [Name]," Tendou quipped.

"So uncultured if you ask me," Daishou added with a snide tone.

Oikawa sweat dropped and placed a hand over his heart. "I thought you two were my comrades."

"Okay, no more fighting. Let's just chill," you said to pacify them all.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Can I order a chocolate pecan cheesecake?"

"Wait! Can I have a frappé with whipped cream and caramel drizzled on top."

"Of course. Coming right up!" You gave Tendou and Oikawa's orders to the kitchen and waited with them while their orders were being made.

Your face took a sudden serious look as you laced your hands together. "Hey...Oikawa...Has anyone been giving you a hard time recently at campus?"

Oikawa noticed your expression. He was used to seeing you with a cheerful look and didn't like it whenever you had a troubled look. He knew what you were referring to. He reassured you with a smile. "No. Don't worry. You don't have to worry, I can manage it by myself."

"I know..." you clasped your hands tighter, "I just worry a lot. About my friends. All you guys. The last time someone made fun of you because you're genderfluid, you ended up crying. I didn't like that. I feel like I'm not a good friend if I can't even cheer up my friends or protect them from danger—Arrgggghaaah?"

Oikawa silenced you by placing a hand against your face, causing you to let out a confused sound. "It's ok [Name], really. And it's not your fault that I cried last time—it was that asshole's fault. He's just some bigoted nobody who's insignificant to us. Listen, don't degrade yourself [Name]. You're a wonderful person who's one of the nicest and most accepting people I've ever met. And also an awesome fellow genderfluid friend who has cool fashion taste."

He flashed you a goofy grin as he pinched your cheeks to make you smile. "So show me that smile of yours, it's not the same without you smiling."

He let go of your cheeks, which allowed you to rub at them to rid them of the numb feeling Oikawa invoked in them. You chuckled and smiled back. "Yeah, you're right Oikawa."

"[Name], here ya go," a co-worker called out to you with Tendou and Oikawa's orders. You thanked them and took the orders. "Tendou, your cheesecake. Oikawa, here's the coffee you ordered."

"Thanks [Name]!" They took their respective orders, Tendou taking in the delicious treat with each bite and Oikawa sipping his coffee with bliss.

"You're awesome you know," Daishou said to you.

"Huh? And what's with this all of a sudden?" you asked him with your chin rested against your palm.

"Nothing really, just stating the truth. I wish I'd met you sooner, because you're a great friend."

You chuckled. "Yeah, same here. You're the first snek friend I've ever made."

Daishou blinked. "Did you just call me a snake?"

"Snek actually, and yes, I did."

"Hey, just because my old school's mascot was a snake doesn't mean that I'm one myself."

"But you have the looks. And they make you look cute really. I like snakes. Like you."

"S-stop making me blush!" Daishou protested.

"What? I'm just stating the truth," you replied, repeating his exact words he told you.

Daishou was at a loss for words. You were good at leaving him speechless. Hinata next to him whispered, "Damn son, you just got flirted."

"Oh yeah, you want to come with us to practice [Name]? We're going back as soon as Oikawa here is done with his coffee," Tendou asked when he had finished his cheesecake.

Despite asking, they already knew what your answer would be. You could never turn down visiting the team. "Yeah, my shift is almost over, and I don't have anything else planned to do later today, so I'll join you guys."

"Alright!" Tendou turned to Oikawa. "So hurry and drink your coffee Oikawa."

"Hush! I take my time to savor [Name]'s amazing coffee."

"I'm not the one who made it though..."

 

Once your shift ended, you followed the guys back to one of the campus's gyms where the volleyball team had their practice. This one was specifically only for the volleyball team's use, which was a very nice thing and a great perk.

 When you stepped foot onto the gym floor your eyes first fell onto a familiar head of platinum-blonde hair with black dyed tips. You let out a squeal of delight and ran toward the unsuspecting male, latching yourself onto him in a bear hug.

"Semi!! I missed you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Semi Eita was too surprised to respond to you or to what was going on. When he finally registered that it was you hugging him a bright red blush bloomed across his face due to how you were physically attached to his side.

"H-hey [Name]," he managed after the initial shock. "Um, I'm pretty sure we just saw each other the other day."

"I'm well aware of that, but that's too long in my book," you argued.

"Well, this is you we're talking about, so I'm not surprised you'd say that." He smiled, but he still looked flustered. "Uh, so...could you...let go of me now?"

"Sorry, but not until you hug back. You haven't hugged back yet."

Semi frowned down at you but broke into a smile again before wrapping his arms around you and hugging you back. He couldn't say no to you whenever you wanted a hug.

When you pulled away he patted you on top of your head. "There. Was that enough for you?"

"Yep! Thanks Semi!"

He chuckled. "No problem, [Name]."

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you were hugging there," Tendou said as you skipped back to him.

You stuck your tongue out at him playfully. "Chill Tendou. You have like, seven other boyfriends and you all love each other equally."

Tendou grinned. "Can't argue with that my friend." He slung an arm over the shoulder of one of his boyfriends, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and gave him a little smooch.

You made your way over to your cousin, who had been setting the ball for some of his teammates. "Kaname!"

Moniwa Kaname, your cousin, perked up when he heard your voice. He turned and beamed at you. "[Name]!" He immediately enveloped you in a hug, which you were happy to reciprocate. "What brings my favorite cousin here?"

"Just visiting. I should probably do it more often. I love hanging out with you guys."

Moniwa chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that. Nor would the others. We love having you here."

"Oh, mom and mother also wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner today."

"I'd love that. Be there at seven?"

"Yeah! We can play video games like old times while we wait!"

"But you were just over at my dorm recently playing video games there," Moniwa pointed out as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but you barely come visit us anymore. It's always me coming over to your place instead," you pouted.

"Ah, sorry about that." He gave you an apologetic look. "I've just been busy with classes and the team. How about I make it up by staying over as well?"

Your eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

"You know I'd never lie to you."

"Yay!" You hugged Moniwa. "Thanks Kaname!"

"No problem [Name]."

When you let go of him from your hold, you looked around the gym. "Where's Takanobu and Kenji?"

"Um...I think...Ah, right over there." He pointed over to the other side of the gym.

"'Kay, I see them. See ya later Kaname!" You gave him peace signs before running off to the two aforementioned teammates.

"Well, if it isn't [Name]," Futakuchi Kenji said to you when he saw you. His boyfriend, Aone Takanobu, nodded in your direction as a greeting. He didn't talk much, and though it made him seem cold and scary, especially with the permanent scowl and stark white hair he had that stood out, you knew he was actually one of the kindest people you've ever met and just had trouble expressing his emotions. He preferred actions over words. Futakuchi meanwhile was a brunette and another one of the jokesters in your large squad and liked to tease others but respected others and stopped if they asked him to. He especially respected the upperclassmen of his team, such as Moniwa.

Aone and Futakuchi went to the same high school—Datekou—as you and Moniwa, so that's why you were more familiar with them (and the others who had attended Datekou) than the other teammates.

You walked up to Aone and raised your hands for a high five. He did so, but with the way his face remained his usual impassive look as he displayed a friendly gesture, you couldn't help but laugh. You turned to Futakuchi and high fived him.

"Bruh. You need to be here on Wednesday. We're having a six-on-six match between everyone on the team. It's going to be wild."

You sweat dropped. "Oh buddy, I don't know man. Last time you guys did that the fire department was involved."

"Yeah, but that's only because Asahi panicked and called them."

"Kenji, this is the _fire department_ we're talking about! You _do_ know they're still annoyed at you guys even though it's been months since then, right?"

Futakuchi waved it off. "Well I wasn't scolded at, so it doesn't really concern me."

You shook your head. "Whatever. But yeah, I'll be there. You should know by now that—"

"I know," Futakuchi grinned, "you could never turn down staying and watching us at practice."

You grinned back. "You know me so well."

"Of course. You're my best friend after all."

"I'm not so sure about that Kenji. I'd prefer Yutaka over you honestly."

Futakuchi feigned a hurt look. "You cut me deep [Name]."

"Just kidding!" you laughed, Futakuchi joining in your laughter as well. "You're all my best friends! But you the most Kenji."

You faced Aone. "And you too Takanobu. You're one of my closest friends."

He gave you a soft smile, a rare sight for anyone who didn't go to Datekou with you guys. You motioned for him to lower his head. He did, allowing you to pat him on the head. His expression didn't change, prompting you to move your hands and squish his cheeks. Aone, having gone to high school with you and thus knowing your antics, wasn't surprised by your action and in all honesty found it an endearing thing about you. His smile only widened ever so slightly.

You grinned back. "Sorry about suddenly doing that Takanobu, but I really wanted to see your smile today! You look cute when you smile! You're so lucky to have him Kenji."

Futakuchi swooned. "Ahh, I know, right? You're so adorable when you smile Takanobu!" He skipped over to Aone and wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his nose affectionately. Aone responded by silently kissing the brunette softly all over his face. You chuckled as you watched your best friend literally become putty in his boyfriend's arms.

"[NAAAAAAAAAME]!"

You were so busy watching your best friends being affectionate that you didn't notice the blur of white and black bolting after you. One moment you were looking in amusement at your friends, the next, you were tackled and smothered into a bear hug. Looking up, you saw it was Bokuto Koutarou who had you in his grasp. Bokuto was one of the country's top five aces. Knowing he was well known in the country because of being in the top five, you were amazed to find out that you had ended up at the same college as the ace. Bokuto's mismatched mix of black and white hair and golden owl-like eyes made him stand out much, but they were two features that you found were cool about him.

You tried saying something but Bokuto began spinning you around in his arms. "[Name]!! I missed you bro! I hope you'll cheer for me and my team during the match on Wednesday!"

"B...Bokuto...please let go...of me I'm getting dizzy..." Your words came out all garbled up due to being spun around too much by the powerful ace.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry [Name]!" Bokuto set you back on the polished wood floor of the gym. You almost toppled over so Bokuto held your arms to steady you. When the world finally stopped spinning you blinked a few times in case to clear up your vision.

"You okay now [Name]? Sorry for spinning you around so much," Bokuto apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm alright. Just caught off guard is all," you reassured him.

"Please be more careful with [Name] next time Koutarou," a new voice spoke up. You leaned over to the side as Bokuto was blocking your view and saw Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto's boyfriend.

You made a happy noise and waved excitedly at him. "Hi Akaashi!!"

"Hello [Name]." Akaashi gave you a soft smile. He turned to Futakuchi and Aone and began talking to them.

"So will you be coming to the six-on-six match?" Bokuto inquired.

"Yes, yes, I will. Relax Bo. You know I'd never miss any of the team's official matches and practice sessions."

"YES! Will you be cheering my team and I?"

"What are you talking about Bo? I'm cheer for everyone because I'm on everyone's side."

"Damn, that's right." Bokuto looked defeated and pouted like a child. After a moment's thought though he brightened back up. "But that's alright with me. 'Because everyone's a winner to me,' as how you'd put it."

You gave him a toothy grin. "But just know that I think for sure your team will win on Wednesday."

That made Bokuto brighten up more, eyes glittered with excitement and joy. "Really?! Thanks [Name]! I'll make sure to win the match for you!"

Akaashi turned back to you guys from Aone and Futakuchi. You gave him two thumbs up and smiled at him. "Good luck on Wednesday Akaashi."

He nodded. "Thanks [Name]."

"Oh, I never showed you that novel series that I just finished. It's really good and I think you'd like it too."

"How about you show it to me after practice? Don't worry, I'll wait," Akaashi suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do so. I won't forget!"

"[Naaaaame]." You felt someone rest their elbow on one of your shoulders. You blinked and looked up to meet Terushima Yuuji's brown eyes. He held out his fist and bumped it with Bokuto, who had also had his fist out to him.

"Hey, what's up Teru?" you asked him.

"I'm good," he replied. He turned to Bokuto and Akaashi. "Bo, Akaashi, I'm going to steal [Name] from you a bit."

"'Kaaaay."

"Don't get in trouble."

"We won't," Terushima affirmed as he swept you away.

"You mean only _you'd_ get in trouble. I'm a good noodle unlike you, you banana," you smirked.

"True, you're a good noodle, but I’m a good banana too. And hey, make sure you cheer for me as well, okay?"

You gave him an impish look with that mischievous smirk you still had. "I don't know. I don't really feel like rooting for you at all."

" _What?_ Oh, I'm hurt you'd say such a thing." Terushima faked a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart.

You laughed. "I'm just trolling you."

"I know that." He joined your laughter.

"You know, with all of you participating in the six-on-six match, it makes me wonder how on earth are we going to be able to have every player play on court even just once," you pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true, but don't worry. The captains decided that we're gonna be split up into four or five different groups," Terushima reassured you.

"Really? That's a relief. Don't want the fire department or anything to be involved again like last time," you sweat dropped.

Terushima guffawed. "Oh man, that day was such a wild ride from the beginning! From Fukunaga purposely serving a ball into the back of Hanamaki's head because he had cut him in line in the cafeteria, to Konoha taking two volleyballs to the face for Akaashi and Misaki and protecting them." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm really looking forward to this Wednesday!"

"Just as long as nobody ends up injured or arrested though..."

"Don't worry [Name]. If the cops do end up showing up I'll just shout "Scatter!" to alert everyone and give them time to escape."

You scrunched up your nose. "That is a terrible but exciting plan. Terrible, but exhilarating."

Terushima jabbed a thumb at himself. "I was in a college prep class at Johzenji for a reason [Name]. I'm quite smarter than I look."

"You sure that's true?" you deadpanned.

He looked at you with wide eyes. "O-oi! That was rude [Name]!"

"Just kidding." You chuckled. "I know you're really a hard worker despite your appearance. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to me help you with practice. I've got nothing else to do."

Terushima's eyes sparkled and had his mouth open in an O. "Are you being for real?"

"Practicing with you is fun, so of course."

"Sounds like a plan!" Grabbing your hand, Terushima brought you over to the nearest net, where Hinata, Kageyama (who had just arrived), Bokuto, Akaashi, Tendou, and Kuroo were already practicing.

"You're going to be playing with us [Name]?!" Hinata asked, his face mirroring that of Terushima's when you told him you wanted to practice.

You placed one hand on your hip. "You bet Hinata."

"I call dibs on [Name]!" Tendou declared.

Kuroo clicked his tongue. “No fair. I wanted [Name] to be on our side.”

"Too late for that I guess," Tendou shrugged.

 "Sorry Kuroo," you apologized. "How about I switch teams when we play a second time?"

Kuroo's frown melted into a smile. "Yeah, that sounds fair enough." His smile turned into a competitive one. "I'm not gonna lose to you though."

You smirked as you took a step back and got into a receiving position. "Likewise Kuroo."

 

You and Kuroo laid sprawled out on the gym floor, worn out from playing too many sets.

You turned your head to the side to see him. "Kuroo?"

 "Yeah?"

"Remind me to never play volleyball with you. We get way too competitive, whether we're on the same side or not."

"You got it buddy. Ugh, I don't think I'll be able to eat a whole bunch for a while without getting stomach aches."

"I feel dead inside."

"Same. We're both dead inside." Kuroo gasped. "We're dead inside buddies. _Nice_."

You made no comment at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance, my updates are going to be irregular and inconsistent


	3. Late Night Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LATE i wanted to try updating this on a weekly basis but i guess that didn't work out too well... And i made a mistake for the match on Wednesday, i meant to put it as a six-on-six rather than a five-on-five match. Anyway, here's your well waited and much deserved chapter 3! This hasn't been beta read so i apologize if there are any errors  
> Also, sorry kunimi :9  
> And just in case if you were wondering, this chapter takes place the day (around 1-2 in the morning on Tuesday, these children are CRAZY) before the match on Wednesday

"Okay, but why."

Is what you asked Tsukishima Kei when the blonde for some reason called you at such an unpleasant hour in the middle of the _night_. He had woken you up from a nice dream, so you were not the least bit elated that he had to go and ruin it by calling you.

"Tadashi said he needed to buy something quick and the others won't stop complaining about wanting a midnight snack," is how Tsukishima replied to your question on the other end.

"Why couldn't Yams buy the thing before deciding he wanted to go at one in the damn morning? And don't you guys have any food to quench your roommates' hunger?"

"Tadashi was busy working on a project for one of his classes all day and the thing he needs to buy is for said project. As for the other problem, yes, our pantry is stocked up plenty, but the others keep complaining that we don't have what they want and that they want to eat pancakes."

You deadpanned as you tried to process what he told you. "Okay, I understand where your boyfriend is coming from. But you're telling me...that your roommates want to go to the store...just to buy stuff to make some damn pancakes?"

"Exactly what it says on the tin." Tsukishima sounded just as defeated as you.

You let out a long sigh as you rubbed your temple with your fingers. "Why exactly am I being involved again?"

"I need help watching over them and making sure they don't get kicked out."

You groaned in annoyance as you double-checked the time on your phone. Yep, it's definitely still one AM. "Ugh, okay, I'll be there. We gonna use my car?"

"Sure."

"K. Give me like thirty minutes to get ready."

"Got it."

You hung up and looked up at the ceiling. "Look at my life. Look at my choices."

 

 

You still weren't here.

Tsukishima kept on checking the time on his phone every minute or so. He was really hoping you'd be able to come or else he and his roommates would have to walk twenty minutes to the supermarket and he _really_ didn't want to walk around at one-fifty in the morning without giving someone the impression that he was off to trash a few places.

The sound of the front entrance to the dormitory opening caught his attention. He turned and looked to see his boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tsukki, is [Name] here yet?" he asked as he joined Tsukishima's side.

"No, not yet."

Just then, the headlights of a car caught his attention. The blonde and freckled male looked ahead to see your black car rolling up and being parked along the sidewalk in front of the dormitory that they and their roommates resided in.

Out of the car came you with a frappé from your family's café. You were wearing a grey hoodie and navy blue shorts and a white snapback worn backwards. Not only that, but out the passenger door came Kawanishi Taichi. You and Kawanishi walked up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Tsukishima stated.

"I know. I hope you don't mind Kawanishi coming along. I had to pick him up so that's why we're a bit late." You gave them a nervous smile while holding your free hand up to your mouth as a way to say sorry.

"No, you're good. Thanks for driving us to the store," Yamaguchi told you.

Kawanishi looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Sorry for tagging along without letting you guys know first. I needed to get a few things too for a class and it was at the last minute."

"It's alright. Tadashi needs to do the same thing," Tsukishima reassured the older blonde.

You looked at the two boys. "So you guys ready?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "Again, sorry for dragging you out so late and disrupting your sleep."

"Don't worry about it, it's alright. I understand why you and Kawanishi need to go to the store. I just can't believe the reason why your _roommates_ want to go out." You made a face.

Yamaguchi chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry about them. Which reminds me, I better go get them. Be right back." Yamaguchi reentered the dorm to get his roommates.

"You do a really good job applying the saying 'arrives fifteen minutes late with Starbucks' to yourself," Tsukishima said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

You chuckled. "True. That's what happens when your two moms own a café. But I'm drinking real coffee and not that nasty stuff from an overrated chain brand."

"Honestly. I'd drink the coffee at your guys' café over other terrible versions," Tsukishima agreed.

"Not to mention the food at your place is better than the campus's food and most restaurants. You guys come up with amazing recipes," Kawanishi brought up.

"Right though? But thanks man. I could hook you up with some of our recipes for you to try out. They're really simple and I'm sure you can master them knowing how skilled you are."

"Thanks. I appreciate that [Name]," Kawanishi smiled.

Yamaguchi returned from the dorm with his and Tsukishima's roommates: Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu, Kindaichi Yuutarou, and Kunimi Akira. Koganegawa had gone to Datekou, so of course he was the first one you greeted among the newcomers. You practically flew over to him. Kawanishi meanwhile walked over to Goshiki and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead (all members from Shiratorizawa were in a ploy relationship.)

"Kanji! How're you doing my bro?" you asked Koganegawa as you strolled up beside him and slapped him lightly on his left arm and reached up to ruffle up his mismatched black and blonde hair.

"I'm good [Name]!" he chirped happily. "You'll be at the gym tomorrow for our six-on-six match, right?"

"Of course! The café closes early that day and you know I could never turn down watching you guys play."

As you two talked absentmindedly, Kindaichi walked in stride with Kunimi. "[Name] sure is cool, don't you think?"

"Yeah. And they're really helpful too. One time during lunch break they stopped a bunch of creeps from harassing Yachi and reported them," Kunimi agreed.

"For real? That's really nice and cool of them." Kindaichi looked in awe at you.

You stopped mid sentence from talking with Koganegawa and turned to face Kindaichi and Kunimi. They paused and stared back in uncertainty. You then winked at them in a flirty way before turning back to Koganegawa and continued what you had been explaining to the setter. The two former Aobajousai players were even more confused as they watched you call over to Goshiki and Kawanishi and blew two kisses to them, to which Goshiki excitedly accepted while Kawanishi was more lowkey happy to accept it.

"Thanks [Name]!" Goshiki grinned.

You winked at them both too while pointing a finger gun at them. "Any time you two."

Kindaichi and Kunimi were still left confused about what had just happened. They stared back at each other before looking into the distance.

 _[Name]'s also a very confusing and unpredictable person_ , they both silently agreed on.

 

 

When you exited your car and locked it, you stopped the others from walking any farther by halting in front of them.

"Okay, listen up before we go in. It's two in the morning, tons of people are still sleeping, so don't make such a huge ruckus in the store. We'll be staying together as a group because I can't afford to have us split up or wander off and get lost and waste time walking around the place like lost souls looking for each other. I'm pretty sure you all want to go asleep as soon as possible just like me because of morning classes."

The others silently agreed to that.

"Any questions before we go in?" you asked them.

Kunimi raised his hand. You turned to him. "Kunimi?"

"Can we buy whatever we want?"

"What are you talking about child, _of course you can_. Who do you think I am? Some strict parent?"

"No...?"

"Why do you sound like that?"

Kunimi sweat dropped at your deadpanned tone. "You kind of sound exactly like one right now."

"Well that's only because I'm drilling you guys on not doing anything to get in trouble." You nodded your head. "Okay, that's all I wanted to tell you. Let's head in."

First things first, you guys looked for what Yamaguchi and Kawanishi both needed to buy, because the most important thing needed to be done first. Yamaguchi needed super glue for a 3D model for one of his architecture classes and he had run out before putting on the final piece. As for Kawanishi, he needed to buy extra flour and eggs and other kitchen necessities because he was working on a recipe for one of his culinary classes. With the main problem taken care of, you guys made your way to collect the ingredients for pancakes.

"I still can't believe you guys made me get out of bed all just for some pancakes," you sighed, carrying a basket with the ingredients in it. "I'm just glad we got the ingredients. Let's hurry up and pay so we can go home."

"Um, [Name]?"

You opened your eyes and looked at Kindaichi. "What is it?"

"Do you...know where Kawanishi went?"

You stomped your foot down and turned to him. "What?"

"Kawanishi's not here," Kindaichi restated.

Unfortunately, it was true. You all realized the blonde wasn't with you nor was he anywhere in sight.

"Kawanishi! Where did he go?!" You were frantic.

"You specifically told him like the rest of us to _not_ wander off. What could have possible distracted him?" Tsukishima pondered.

Goshiki sighed. "Jeez, there goes my boyfriend and his terrible sense of direction."

"Are we going to have to split up to look for him?" Kunimi groaned.

You shook your head. "No, that'll just make it worst. I guess we'll just stick together as a group and go around searching for Kawanishi. That boy won't survive alone if we don't find him soon."

"Wait, doesn't he have his phone? Can't we just call him?" Yamaguchi asked.

"On the way to your dorm complex, I asked him if he'd brought his phone just in case and he realized he forgot to grab it before leaving his place, so that option is out the window," you answered him.

"That's a very inconvenient thing that he could do. Especially now that he's gotten himself lost," Kindaichi grumbled.

"Okay, we get it guys. Enough scolding Kawanishi when he's not even here. The sooner we find him the sooner we can leave," Koganegawa reminded them as he followed you down the aisle. The other college freshmen followed behind you two.

"Since Kawanishi came here for cooking supplies, I'm assuming he'll be back in the section with flour and baking soda. He probably went back there to check on the prices of the other brands since we were kind of in a rush and didn't give him a chance to examine them all," you said.

But when you guys got back to the aisle, there was no sign of Kawanishi anywhere.

"Dammit, where could he have gone?" you asked yourself.

"Guys...I found something," Goshiki called for you guys to come over.

The rest of you joined him. You knelt down next to him. "What'd you find?"

Goshiki laughed nervously as he held out the item in his hand. "My boyfriend's wallet."

All of you fell silent at that. It was so void of sound, you could hear a pin being dropped in the distance. No, literally. Kunimi took a pin out from his pocket and dropped it on the ground.

Kindaichi slapped him lightly on his back. "Hey, you stop that."

Kunimi smiled, only visible enough for Kindaichi to see.

"Sorry. I love taking things literally."

You face palmed. "He dropped his own _wallet_? How does that child even manage to survive on his own? He's lucky he has a responsible boyfriend like Shirabu living with him or else he'd be dead by now."

"Why do you think we had at least one of us with him at all times whenever we'd go out." Depression lines appeared under Goshiki's eye.

"Hey, I think I found something," Yamaguchi spoke up from a spot he was kneeling down on a few feet away.

You and Tsukishima joined him. "What is it?"

"A box of yeast."

"That's the one Kawanishi picked out when we were here," Tsukishima realized. "If he dropped it over here then he probably went back this way instead of going the way the rest of us went."

"Ooooh, good memorizing and analyzation Tsukishima." You gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, but where else would he have gone if he didn't follow us?" Koganegawa asked with a shrug.

"Maybe the movies/music section?" Goshiki suggested. "He did say recently he wanted to buy an album from one of his favorite bands. Playing music while baking helps calm his mind."

"Alright, to the music section we go then," you declared.

But once _again_ , he was nowhere in sight in the aisles filled with albums and records.

An anger mark appeared on your forehead. "Kawanishi's a good friend of mine, but I am _really_ losing my patience with him."

Kunimi walked over to the movies and picked out one from a stack. "Hey, check this out guys."

"Is it another clue?" Goshiki asked.

"No, something better." He showed it to you guys and in the most monotone voice said, "It's a wild _Shrek_. A classic meme."

"Goddammit Kunimeme, this is suppose to be serious." Though you tried sounding annoyed, you had trouble stifling your snickering.

"Kunimi, we don't speak of _that_ meme ever again. Brings too many war flashbacks," Tsukishima told him.

Kindaichi made a face. "I have to agree. The Internet was a weird place back then."

Kunimi put the DVD back in its rightful place. "Sorry, I'll stop it with the memes. By the way, I noticed that piece of paper laying right there while I was taking out _Shrek_ from his swamp." He pointed to the ground across from the movies section.

"Did you really have to add that swamp part?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yes."

Koganegawa picked up the paper and unfolded it. He took a moment to read the contents before looking up at you guys with an excited look. "Good news! It's a list Kawanishi made of the things he needed to buy! Most of them he's already gotten."

"How do you know it's him for sure?" Tsukishima asked.

"He signed the paper with his name as if he was writing a letter to someone." Koganegawa held out the writing for you guys to see.

Tsukishima's face went blank. "Oh."

"Oh my god. He's right." You turned to Goshiki. "Your boyfriend can be a strange one sometimes."

He laughed. "Yeah, but that's one of the reasons why we all love him. It can be endearing of him, really."

"According to the list he made, the last item Kawanishi wanted to buy was a baking pan," Koganegawa announced.

"A baking pan?! The kitchenware is not far from here! C'mon, before we lose him again!" You lead the college freshmen and raced over to the kitchenware section. You held your breath and hoped Kawanishi would be there. Sure enough, there he was, looking at the baking pans. It seemed like he was having trouble deciding which one to buy, as he kept on going back and forth between each brand and a conflicted look was etched onto his face.

"Kawanishi!"

The blonde looked up from the baking pans and saw you approaching him. "Oh, hi [Name]."

"Where have you been? We've been running around the store looking for you! Why'd you wander off so suddenly? Do you know how worried we were? Do you know how worried Goshiki was?" you scolded him.

Kawanishi sweat nervously at your barrage of questions. "Ah...sorry...I saw something that caught my attention. And before I knew it I lost sight of you guys. Sorry about that."

He turned to Goshiki and reached out to him to ruffle his hair as a way to apologize. "Sorry Tsutomu. I didn't mean to worry you guys so much."

Goshiki smiled. "It's alright Taichi. I'm used to you getting lost easily by now. But we really do need to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, I could end up getting myself killed by my bad sense of direction. Hopefully not by immolation or anything." Kawanishi added the last part quickly.

You pricked up at this and looked at Kawanishi. _Immolation?_

"By the way senpai, you dropped this by the movies/albums section in the electronics area." Koganegawa handed the list back to its owner.

"Oh, thanks Koganegawa." Kawanishi took it back. "I was wondering where this was. I realized it was gone as I was making my way here to the kitchenware. But I had already gotten everything else on the list besides the baking pan, so I thought I'd be good without it. Which reminds me..."

The blonde turned to the baking pans and picked out one that was durable and nonstick. He turned back to you guys. "Okay, I've got all I need."

"You do? That's good. Let's pay and go home now," you said.

When you made it to the checkout area, you handed the basket you had been holding the entire time in the store to Tsukishima, who (unfortunately) was paying for the pancake ingredients.

"Have you beaten Kenma's high score on _Love Live!_ yet?" you asked Kunimi as you, him, and Kindaichi waited by the doors.

"No. We're still tied at the same score," he replied with a disgruntled look.

"Don't worry! I'm sure one of you will break the streak one day!"

"I really hope so. It's been like that since forever and it's making me agitated."

Kindaichi laughed. "I'm looking forward to that. _If_ it'll ever happen."

"Hey, you never know Kindaichi," you said. "They may outscore the other on a day they least expect it. Maybe or maybe not."

"Can you put this basket back with the other baskets?" Tsukishima asked Koganegawa, who was standing next to him by the cash register.

"Sure thing Tsukishima!" Koganegawa saluted him and was about to walk over to the pile before stopping. He noticed you and Kindaichi and Kunimi were standing next to the the other baskets by the store's front doors and got an idea.

He turned to Tsukishima. "Can I throw it over to Kindaichi instead for him to put it back since he, Kunimi, and [Name] are closer to the baskets?"

Tsukishima, who was busy paying and was only half-listening, nodded. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

"Okay!" Koganegawa held the basket as if it were a dodgeball and aimed it at Kindaichi before lunging it at him. He cupped one hand around his mouth. "Kindaichi catch!"

Kindaichi looked back with a confused look before noticing the basket flying towards him. He panicked and ducked to dodge it from hitting his face.

"Koganegawa, what the—" Kindaichi's eyes widened as he saw who it would hit instead. _Kunimi_. He looked on with a shocked expression and blank eyes as the basket hit the back of Kunimi's head. Next to the low energy male, you let out an eek as the basket made impact with his head. Luckily, it had lost momentum as it reached you guys, so it didn't seem to hurt Kunimi as much as it would've had he been closer. Kunimi himself paused for a moment as the basket fell onto the ground before slowly lowering himself down on the ground.

"I...give up," he simply said.

"Kanji! You killed Kunimi!" you shrieked as you knelt next to him.

Kindaichi tried assuring you. "U-um, don't worry, he's fine [Name]. My boyfriend just gets like this sometimes when he puts forth too much physical effort. He'll be alright." He crouched down and lifted Kunimi up into his arms. Sure enough, Kunimi was alright, albeit he had a pouty and sleepier-than-usual look.

Yamaguchi and Kawanishi looked at the chaos with shocked and concerned looks while the worker at the cash register looked so done, as she had dealt with more than enough chaos and dilemmas at the store to fill an entire book recounting each tale. She needed to look for a new job sometime soon.

"I can't believe you almost committed a murder Koganegawa," Goshiki said.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Kunimi! I'll run fifty laps to compensate hurting you!" Koganegawa bawled.

"That might be a bit much," Yamaguchi sweat dropped.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm good," Kunimi assured Koganegawa. "I just...need a rest now. Goodnight..." He closed his eyes and soon dozed off, curling up into Kindaichi's chest like a cat.

Kindaichi gave his boyfriend a lopsided smile, even if he couldn't see it. "Looks like all that staying up late and walking around for an hour really made you sleepy. Don't worry, we'll get home soon."

Once you guys bought everything and all of you double checked to make sure Kunimi truly was alright, you and the others got back to your car and drove back to campus so you could drop them off at their dorms.

Looking in the rear-view mirror, you saw that all of your companions sitting in the back were all fast asleep. Yamaguchi had fallen asleep on Tsukishima's shoulder while the blonde himself fell asleep with his head leaning against the window and his arm around Yamaguchi. Kawanishi and Goshiki were sleeping against each other's shoulders and Kunimi was resting his head on Kindaichi's lap. You looked to your left and saw Koganegawa snoring away with his head hanging forward, his seatbelt the only thing keeping him from completely falling forward. You chuckled as you saw this before moving your gaze back to watching the road.

You yawned as you entered the campus' premises and felt your eyes grow tired with fatigue. Tonight had been a long night, and you all deserved a nice long rest.


End file.
